Avatar of Chaos
by Riyshn
Summary: -abandoned- Tamers Rockman.EXE Beast crossover. After making a deal with the Sovereigns, Takato ends up getting sent to the Rockman universe.
1. Chapter 1

And after 10 months of planning and yelling at myself that I _will_ write this, the first chapter is done! Actually, this is my second try at writing this, and I still have the original if anyone wants to see it (although I changed a lot since then…).

Anyway, there are two scenes that were left out of this chapter; the first one (out of laziness) and the second to last one ('cause I couldn't figure out how to make it work and it would work better as a flashback anyway). All you need to know about the first one is that it was the battle with Beelzemon, except Takato/Gallantmon went a bit farther and forced him back to Impmon then absorbed Beelzemon's data. I'll give you an overview of the other one at the end.

One last thing: though in most cases I prefer the Japanese names, I'm used to the English ones, so bear with me if (when) I switch between the two. Now, read! Oh, and there's no Rockman in this chapter, sorry.

Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese (much as I might wish it so). Last time I checked, the idea behind Digimon was owned by some Japanese person and the show itself was owned by a bunch of Japanese companies, therefore, I cannot possibly own it.

Avatar of Chaos

Chapter 1

By LanHikari2000x

"Stay away!"

Takato stopped. "Jeri…"

Jeri shook her head violently, "No. You're not Takato! The Takato I knew… He wouldn't have turned cute little Guilmon into a monster like that!" She gestured toward Guilmon, whose color scheme seemed to have reversed when he dedigivolved.

Takato looked away from Jeri to the rest of the group.

Fear. Distrust. Hate. These were the emotions he saw in his friend's eyes.

"Fine," he looked down to avoid their eyes, "I know when I'm not wanted." When he looked back up he had tears clearly visible in his eyes, "I'll just rescue Culumon myself then!"

He turned and ran, pausing only to pick up the unconscious form of Impmon. BlackGuilmon stayed behind to growl at the people who had betrayed his partner before racing off to join his tamer.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"You know what has to be done," Azulongmon looked down at the phoenix flying just below him.

Zhuqiaomon glared at the dragon. "You mean to trust a human child with a power that could destroy the entire Digital World!"

"His heart is pure."

"He is a human!"

"Which means the Chaos won't be able to destroy him before his body can adapt to it's presence. You know as well as I that he is our only hope."

Zhuqiaomon continued to glare at the dragon for a few moments before turning away, "Fine, but you are to make it clear that he is to answer directly to me."

"Of course." Azulongmon couldn't help chuckling as Zhuqiaomon flew away. "I wonder how he would react if I told him he was acting exactly like the humans he so despises…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Daemon couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the sight before him. One of his brothers, Beelzemon, was arguing with a human child. Actually arguing! Not blasting him into oblivion, just standing there yelling at each other! Curiosity getting the better of him, he moved closer to listen.

"…and I say yer the reason we're stuck here!"

"Me? You're the Demon Lord!"

"But you and Pineapple Head are the embodiments of the two most destructive forces in the Digital World! I think that counts for a bit more!"

Daemon gapped at Beelzemon, then the human, then the lump of a digimon sleeping at the human's feet, the quickly stopped gapping. It was beneath his dignity, after all. He then proceeded to stare in disbelief (still bad, but within his dignity) at the absurdity of the scene. A human was talking with a Demon Lord as if it was something he did everyday, meanwhile, the human's partner took a nap! _And_ it sounded like the human and the…lump held enough power to destroy, well, everything!

"Well, what have we here?" Daemon had difficulty hiding his amusement when the human paled upon seeing who had spoken. "A human and a Demon Lord get stranded in the Dark Ocean, and all they do is bicker like a pair of Babamon and Jijimon."

In reaction to his words, Beelzemon snarled at him, the lump went on snoring (that boy should _really_ consider getting a new partner), and the boy just pointed at him and stuttered something about a TV show, before promptly fainting.

Daemon sweatdropped as he stared at the human. "That is the least exciting reaction I've ever gotten out of a human," he commented.

He moved toward the child, but stopped when he found Beelzemon's Corona Blaster pointed point-blank at his face.

"Two days ago, I would have let you kill him, but my job is now to protect the kid. If you want Takato-"

I have no intention of harming the human!" Daemon cut in, "If he's as powerful as you say, I'd much rather have him as an ally that dead." Nodding, Beelzemon slowly moved out of the way and allowed Daemon to examine Takato. "What power did you say he has?"

Beelzemon hesitated for a moment, reluctant to reveal such a large piece of personal information without Takato's permission. "He's…" he paused again, "he's the Avatar of Chaos."

If this surprised Daemon, he didn't show it. "The one from the prophesy?" Beelzemon gave an confirmatory grunt. "And his partner?"

This time Beelzemon answered immediately, "The reincarnation of Megidramon."

"Fitting." The elder Demon Lord Placed a hand over the gauntlet on the boy's right arm and said something too quiet for Beelzemon to hear before standing. "I'm going to open a portal for you. Get the Avatar to a computer when he wakes up."

TBC

A/N: Finally, I'm going to have a fic with my namesake in it! Sure took me long enough...! Anyway, about the other scene. Basically, Takato meets with Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon and they offer him a deal: Culumon would be released if he helps them avert a war. Takato is fused with the core program of the D-Reaper (that's the part I couldn't get to work) and given the Gauntlet, which lets him focus and control the power of the Hazard, to an extent. An upgrade was also made to his D-Arc (this will be explained later). And Azulongmon granted Impmon his Mega form back (Blaster Mode) and assigned him to be Takato's guardian. The Digital World itself then sends them to the Dark Ocean, because of all the 'dark' energy comming from them. Yes, I realize this has the potential to turn Takato into a huge Mary Sue (or whatever the male term is) if I'm not careful.

As for the prophesy, it probably won't come up again for a while.

I a willing to try writing just about any pairing if anyone has requests, but I do have limits. I will not write Yuri (nothing against it, but...no, just no), I won't do anything with weird ages (honestly, where do you people see Netto/Meijin!), nor will I break up any established couples (I don't count Netto/Meiru in this as he's to thick (at this point anyway) to notice the hints she drops).just don't expect it to go beyond fluff.

That's all I have to say right now. Please review. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry this isn't spellchecked, but I'm having to type it in FFN's document manager on a school computer. Stupid Dell selling me a stupid faulty hard drive... Anyway, thanks again to Daniel14541 (did I get that right?) for helping me figure out how to do that sceen from the first chapter. Also, I forgot to find a way to put in in the last chapter, but it's Beelzemon: Blast Mode. Er, come to think of it, I don't know if I spelt Dr. Hikari's name right...

Disclaimer: Right. Really people. If I owned either of these, I would have made a deal with the owner of the other by now and this wouldn't be a fanfiction, but actual canon.

Avatar of Chaos  
Chapter 2  
by LanHikari2000x

"Dr. Hikari! Dr. Hikari!"

Hikari Yuuichiro looked up from his desk tiredly to see a younge man running toward him, yelling his head off. Interns...

Yuuichiro raised his hand to silance the man. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong"

The man took a few deep breaths, but it didn't seem to help his composure much. "Mejin sent me to get you; someone is trying to hack into the main computer!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Beelzemon examined his surroundings. Daemon's 'portal' and acted more like an interdimentional cannon, shooting him through several different worlds before seeming to decide on one. At this point he slowed down from supersonic to just above walking speed, though he continued to pass through the various walls and barriers that appeared in front of him.

Now his was standing in a computer lab of some sort. Something was off though. It took him a second to figure out what it was, but he started to panic when he did; something was draining his power!

Looking around, he found the person who seemed to be in charge - a brown haired man with glasses - and quickly walked up to him.

"Can I trust you to look after him?"

Yuuichiro tore his eyes away from the figure's face and noticed for the first ime that he was holding a child.

Nodding mutely, he held out his hands to take the boy.

"His name's Takato." And the figure disapeared in an explosion of data.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"So what exactly do we know about him?"

Laika and Enzan were watching the brown haired boy currently sleeping on a table in the Science Lab's examination room.

Yuuichiro tiredly looked up from his terminal. He had worked straight through the two days since Takato had appeared, but still knew nothing more thatn his name.

"Almost nothing." He pulled up a profile he had made on the computer monitor.

Name: Takato  
Family Name: unknown  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Red-brown  
Blood Type: N/A  
Notes: Crashes any electrical device he comes into direct contact with; unknown if this will continue when he regains concioniousness. Unable to remove gauntlet on hisright arm.

"He hasn't woken you since he appeared, so I haven't been able to talk to him yet. Is something wrong?"

Laika was frowning at the display. "Yes. 'Blood Type: Not Applicable.' How can he survive without blood?"

Yuuichiro brought up another screen, this one showing test results. "It's not that he doesn't have any blood, it's that, well... He has the protiens to be type AB, but the cell itself doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_"Tamer!"_

_Takato slowly opened his eyes to see a large pheonix looking down at him. "Talkig bird..." he muttered before closing his eyes again._

_'Wait a second, didn't Lopmon say...'_

_Takato's eyes snapped back open, "Zhuqiaomon!"_

_When he had been disowned by his friends, he had nearly hallen into a depression. Only Impmon, who had woken up shortly after, saying that he had been out of control and that Megidramon had been nesisary, and BlackGuilmon's unending loyalty and kept him going._

_And so it was that Takato placed himself infront of his onl_y _two friends left. "What do you want?"_

_"Me? I want you and your ntire race wiped out." Takato tenced for an attack, "However, Azulongmon would like to offer you a deal."_

_"What kind of deal?"_

_"That kind that could help us more than simplely destroying you does! Will you hear him of or not?"_

_Takato looked back at the sleeping forms of BlackGuilmon and Impmon, then up at Zhuqiaomon, "Yes, I'll come."_

_The pheonix flapped his wings and the four of them disappeared in a flash of fire._

TBC

Hey look! My first flashback! Ok, I've already gotten 3 votes for Rukato. Let me just point out that the Tamers most likely won't be in this one. Well, maybe one sceen to make them feel bad about kicking Takato out, but that's it. If you three want to re-vote I'll let you, if not... I'll try doing something like Neverwhere Chaos Mode did in Absent Years. R&R. Ja!

A note to all .Hack fans: Go get //G.U.! And if you happen to live near a GameSpot or EBGames, get the special edition. It comes with a second disk (End Of The World) that fills the gap since //games and you get a cool Haseo action figure too! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Right, sorry it took so long. I've got a whole list of excuses, but I won't bore you with them. Umm… this is now a crossover with Beast, instead of Axess. …I think that's all I have to say for now.

To my Beta: Sorry, but it's been almost two and a half months for under 1000 words

Avatar of Chaos

Chapter 3

By LanHikari2000x

_Takato looked at the gauntlet that had formed on his hand. It was obsidian black with a light gray Hazard sign on the palm and back of the hand._

"_So what is this thing?" he asked Azulongmon floating above him._

"_When you forced Guilmon to evolve to Megidramon, a power hidden inside Guilmon was unsealed. This power, the Digital Hazard, had the potential to destabilize the Digital World with its very existence. That gauntlet will draw off and contain this power, making it safe to allow it's continued existence. This will be my end of the deal."_

_Takato examined the gauntlet or a moment longer before clenching his hand into a fist and looked up at the dragon. "What do I have to do?"_

_Azulongmon indicated a fissure nearby, "That reached to the center of the digital World. There you will find the core of an entity we know as 'Chaos'. I want you to take this core into your body."_

_Takato gulped at how dangerous this sounded, but he had already made up his mind to do whatever he needed to keep Guilmon alive. He nodded, "Ok."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"No!"

Takato shot up from where he was lying, panting. He did _not_ want to relive those memories again!

He looked up when he felt a hand on his back.

"It's on, you're safe now." The man standing over him smiled kindly and waited for him to calm down.

"Where- where am I? The last thing I remember is being in the Ocean and the _He_ showed up and…" Takato trailed off, speaking too quietly to be heard.

"What happened?"

Takato was saved from having to answer when a bored sounding voice made itself known. "He fainted"

Four sets of eyes shot to the room's main monitor, where a black-clad figure had appeared leaning against a motorbike, "Really! Dino Boy here can't even handle seeing the Dark King and I'm supposed to be his guardian!"

Yuuichiro raised an eyebrow and dismissed it as a worried NetNavi's ranting, though he filed the 'Dark King' comment away for later reference.

"Oh, and I took care of the stupid 'virus problem' thing you mentioned earlier.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Rockman stood rooted to the spot.

He had found a strange black dinosaur-like virus that appeared to, of all things, be taking a nap. When he had approached it, it had woken and turned to face him; it's eyes becoming focused and empty.

That was ten minutes ago.

Rockman could feel a power hidden within this virus and feared provoking it into a rampage - the last thing they needed was another Dream Virus or Gospel - and the virus seemed content to let him make the first move.

Suddenly the virus's eyes changed back to the way they had been before it had noticed him. It seemed to smile - a happy, carefree smile - and walked up to him.

"Hi," it spoke in a child like voice that did not match its appearance, "I'm BlackGuilmon. Have you seen Takatomon?"

Of all timed for Netto to have to use the restroom …on the other side of the building

"Um, no, I haven't. Who is he?"

"He's my Tamer," BlackGuilmon stated like it explained everything. And perhaps it did. If BlackGuilmon was a 'tame' virus like Rush, then this Takatomon could be his version of Roll.

"My name's Rockman. If you wait for Netto-kun to get back, I'll help you look for him."

BlackGuilmon cocked his head to the side, "Net-to-mon? Is he your tamer?"

…Then again, maybe the voice wasn't so out of place after all. Now if only Netto would get back...

When Netto returned a few minutes later it was to the rather strange sight of his Navi and Trill playing tag with a strange virus.

"Hey Rockman, who's your new friend?"

Rockman stepped out of the game, leaving BlackGuilmon to chase Trill.

"His name is BlackGuilmon. He says he's looking or his 'Tamer'. Someone-" He paused, "Netto-kun, I just got a message for Meijin. He says Takato finally woke up.

TBC

Yes, I decided to give Daemon a title. Next chapter's gonna be a while, as I'm focusing on Demon Child and an original story at the moment.


End file.
